


God Save The King

by TheObscure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Character Death, F/M, Hetalia, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Phobias, Violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObscure/pseuds/TheObscure
Summary: Arthur Kirkland had led a troubled life- an unusual childhood, a chaotic experience in growing up. This is all what made him the man you knew- the man you had once loved. Wherever Arthur went, chaos followed suit. And you always found yourself caught in the crossfire.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), England (Hetalia) & Original Female Character(s), France (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

London was always dark, damp and miserable. Whenever you visited you remembered how much you had hated it. Of course, for a child the city was a lot to take in- the noise, the stench, the busy streets. You remembered how you would clutch to Alfred as he followed your Father, navigating you through the busy markets whilst taking you both to your Uncle's house. Yourself and Alfred spent the vast majority of your childhood there- although Alfred was 15 at the time. Your Father worked a lot back home and, after the death of your Mother, struggled to care for you both on his own. The house was a nice house- a townhouse with wooden flooring, high ceilings and lavishly decorated rooms. Which is how they remained until this day- unchanged even after the death of your Uncle. The house now belonged to you and Alfred, although he spent a lot of his time in another house he had bought with some inheritance money left by your Mother.

"Will you let me have that yet?" Alfred pestered as he motioned to the large suit of armour standing in the corner of the parlour, walking to stand in front of it as he examined it closer. This particular item Alfred had been asking you to let go of for years.

"For the millionth time, no. You know how much I love that." You replied, as you always did. And, as always, you recieved a grunt as a response as he slumped back into the couch. You simply laughed and continued with your stitching. "You need to tell him to go easier, you know? Or to get remeasured. I can't keep patching up his jackets." Alfred merely chuckled as he refilled his glass and took his seat once again.

"You know Ivan, he won't buy new clothes unless he has to." Was your brothers response, which caused you to laugh. Just then, you heard footsteps coming from the hallway before the door gently opened.

"Here you are, Ivan. Good as new." You said as you stood, turning to face the bewildered Russian as you handed him the jacket. His eyes momentarily flickered to your brother before they met yours once again, followed by his sweet laugh.

"How do you always know who it is just by the sound of their steps?" He asked as he put the jacket on, smiling at the new fit. You smiled as he pressed a thankful kiss to your cheek before pouring you both a drink. You sat back down in the chair and smiled as you put away your sewing equipment. Ivan handed you a glass of wine and sat beside your brother with a deep, comfortable sigh as he took a drink.

"I've always been able to. For instance, Alfred has heavy footsteps. As though he's wearing hobnail boots. And he throws doors open and slams them shut, like he's always angry." You began, causing Ivan to laugh. "Francis has quick footsteps. He always sounds like he's in a hurry. You have...careful footsteps, as though you're afraid of damaging the floor."

"I don't know how you pick up on such small details." Ivan replied with a smile, you simply smiled, shrugged and took a drink.

"Believe me, if there's one thing she'll never forget about a person it's their footsteps." Alfred responded, causing the two men to start discussing how they heard each others footsteps.

~~~2 Weeks Later~~~

Alfred, Ivan and Francis had been discussing something downstairs for almost an hour, although you had been asked to leave the room before anything was uttered. You were sitting in your room, holding your pendant between your fingers as you absentmindedly played with it. You usually did this when you were worried or anxious- the simple action seemed to calm you down. When you heard footsteps coming towards your door, you quickly slipped the pendant below your nightgown and smiled when there was a knock on your door, followed by Ivan opening it.

"I came to say goodnight, myself and Alfred are leaving." He said with his usual sweet smile. You stood from the bed and hugged the man tightly, laughing as he almost squeezed the life from you. When he pressed a gentle kiss to your hair, the two of you walked back down the stairs, where you said goodbye to your brother and waved to them until they were out of sight.

"Close that door, you'll catch your death dressed in nothing but that." Francis said behind you, you simply nodded and closed the door, turning to smile to him. Francis always looked handsome- which he knew. His almost constant string of female companions was enough evidence. "Make sure you lock the door after me. Bonne nuit, mon amour!" He pressed a kiss to your cheeks before he left the house, waiting on the other side until he heard you lock it. Francis had always said goodbye to you in the same way, even though in the past it had annoyed some people. When you noticed your hand playing with the pendant once again, you shook your head and climbed the stairs once again.

That night your mind raced with bad dreams. It was raining, you were outside though you didn't know where. Thunder crashed above you and lightening lit up the sky. You were screaming, although no noise came from your mouth. You were running towards something on the ground- a black mass, a figure hunched over. When the thunder cracked the sky once again, you sat up with a bolt and found yourself screaming. It was only then you remembered there was nobody in the house with you. With a deep sigh, you steadied your nerves, noticed the cold sweat dripping from your body and stood to open the window. You leant out a little and allowed the early morning air to brush over you, it couldn't be any later than 3 AM. As you stood, enjoying the air cooling your skin, you suddenly felt as though you were being watched. You opened your eyes slowly and scanned the street below you, finding nobody standing there. Your eyes continued to search the street- it was just then you noticed a black figure move across the street, disappearing around a corner. With a gasp, you closed the window quickly and clambered back into bed, lighting the lamp beside you for some light in the room.

"How can you sleep with that thing on? Doesn't it drive you mad?" He had asked you one night as the wind whistled outside and the tree branch slapped against the window. He shuffled in the bed beside you, turning to face you as his hand settled on your leg, causing you to look down at him.

"It helps me feel safe, more protected." You replied, rolling your eyes when he began to laugh. He sat up in the bed and motioned to the window with one hand.

"It's the wind, what harm can it do?" He asked, you merely shrugged and looked back out of the window. When you heard him sigh deeply, the bed shifted as he climbed out and began to rifle through his jacket pocket for something. "Here, whenever you feel scared, anxious, worried, wear this. It'll keep you safe. It's been keeping me safe for years." He walked to your side of the bed, knelt down in front of you and placed something around your neck. His hand gently took hold of your chin and turned you to look at him. His smile was gentle, his eyes softly lit by the candle beside him.

~

"Did you hear the wind last night? Wasn't it awful! How did you sleep?" Francis asked as he poured more tea into your cup, you simply smiled in thanks and shrugged. Your head was pounding in pain and you felt slightly sick. "You look pale..." When Francis sat beside you, you placed your hand on top of his and smiled when he turned to look at you. You could see the concern in his eyes as he examined you.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep very well. I think it was a mix of the wind and...bad dreams." You told him, trying not to remember the dream you had the night before. The weather was still bad outside- the rain was bouncing from the pavement outside. "Are you still going to see Matthew and Alfred?" You smiled when Francis nodded as he took a drink from his cup.

"Oui. Ivan is there too, I believe. Oh, please won't you come? You haven't seen Matthew in so long!" Francis asked as he squeezed your hand, causing you to laugh as you shook your head.

"I'm seeing him tomorrow. It is a boys night, after all." You informed him, earning a deep sigh and a roll of his blue eyes. You simply laughed and took a drink from your own cup, taking a moment to admire the China.

"Oh s'il te plait!* There won't be much 'boys night' activities at all, I should imagine. I cannot imagine Ivan enjoying being surrounded by women, can you? Especially not when they'll be all over your brother." You couldn't help but laugh at the man's lack of excitement at the night he had ahead of him. It was something they did often, although you never knew what happened at them. In fact, Francis had just given you the most information on the events of one.

"I don't know. I'm sure he's had...experiences...with women before. I know Alfred has." You responded, earning a loud cackle from the Frenchman which caused you to laugh yourself.

"Ivan? With a woman? Mon Dieu! That would be the day." Was all he said before he took a drink from his cup, sighing deeply once again. Francis left around 8PM and headed straight to Alfred's. You had locked the door and were settled on the couch in the library as you read a book Ivan had given you. It was a recent novel he had read and recommended, although you were finding it a little unnerving to read in the empty house with the storm outside. When a crack of lightning lit the sky, you screamed and dropped your book. Your heart was beating rapidly in your chest and you couldn't help but feel a little silly. When you stood from the couch to retrieve it, your eyes were drawn across the street- where they settled on the same black figure that had been watching you the night before. You quickly ran to the front door, unlocked it and threw it open, narrowing your eyes to see the figure through the pouring rain. To your surprise, they were still there.

"You there! What do you want? Why are you watching me?" You demanded as you closed the door behind you and walked into the road to confront the figure. When lightning struck once again, you whinced slightly in fear before you noticed the figure had walked closer.

"Still afraid of storms, ey?" A voice asked, causing you to go wide eyed as you looked at the figure. The next flash of lightening caused you to gasp when his face was lit up, revealing the features you knew so well-memorised like a painting hanging in a gallery. "Hello, love."

*- Oh, please!


	2. Chapter 2

"Remember, breathe. And again. That's it! You're doing fantastic! Keep going, love." Arthur said as he pressed a kiss to your hair and continued to gently rock you as he cradled you in his arms. The two of you had been like this for almost 10 minutes after he had found you in the bedroom- sat in a corner with your legs brought up to your chest, your hands covering your ears and tears rolling down your cheeks. "Just keep breathing for me." Arthur had instantly pulled you between his legs, brought them around you as though to protect you, and cradled you into his chest. "Everything will be alright, love. I promise." With that, he pressed another kiss to your hair and rested his cheek there, continuing the gentle rocking.

~~~

"What were you doing out there? Why have you been watching me?" You asked as you threw a towel at him, drying your own hair with one. Arthur simply nodded in thanks as he began to dry his hair, face and neck.

"I wanted to come and see you." He replied, causing you to turn to look at him with your eyebrows drawn together. When you noticed a smirk appear on his face, he cleared his throat before speaking again. "I think you might need a new nightgown." You looked down and sighed deeply when you noticed the soaking wet gown clinging to your body.

"If you wanted to see me, why not knock on the door?" You asked as you you took a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around your shoulders-covering your body. You poured two glasses of whiskey and watched Arthur for a moment as he dried his hair. It was longer than you remembered- almost hitting shoulder length, shaggy and it fell in gentle curls. It looked like the same sandy colour, though now it was wet it seemed a light brunette. You handed him a glass and took a drink from your own before sitting down on the couch. "So? Where have you been?" Arthur looked at you for a moment, waiting until you nodded for him to sit down in the chair beside the fire.

"Well, I went to France for a little while, but I didn't stay long. I moved onto Germany for a couple of months. I stayed with some friends out there." He informed you as he took a drink and offered you a cigarette, to which you simply shook your head. With a small raise of his eyebrows, Arthur placed the small silver cigarette case back into his pocket and struck a match, blowing a small cloud of smoke into the air. "Then I went on to America."

"America? Where did you stay?" You asked, nodding slowly when Arthur remained silent and simply looked at you as he smoked. "And your...friends from Germany? They went with you?" Finally, Arthur nodded.

"One of them, yes. The other stayed in Germany. It was Gilbert's first time in America, I think his first time anywhere other than home." He informed you, you simply nodded and took a drink. You vaguely remembered hearing the name 'Gilbert' before, some years ago. "London doesn't seem to have changed, much. It's nice to see this place still the same." You simply nodded and stood to refill your glass, taking Arthur's from his hands as he raised it to his mouth. You heard him chuckle a little to himself as your eyes closed and you sighed deeply- for a moment, you felt as though you might cry. "How about you?" When you turned around, Arthur was now standing and was looking out of the window. You watched him for a moment, he seemed to be lost as he watched the rain falling outside.

"What about me?" You asked, gathering his attention once again." You took a drink from your refilled glass, holding the other out for Arthur as he walked closer to you. For a short moment, the only noise you seemed to be able to hear was Arthur's footsteps. Out of everyone's, Arthur's footsteps were the ones you would never forget.

"How's life been treating you? Have you been well?" He asked, bringing you out of your daydream. Arthur smiled as you nodded and took a drink. "I'm sorry if I frightened you out there. I didn't know how to knock on the door. I suppose I was-"

"Scared? Arthur Kirkland, scared? Please, I've never known you to be scared in all the years I've known you." You said with a laugh and a smile, however you seen realised Arthur wasn't smiling nor laughing. Rather, he seemed to look somewhat upset. "So, how long are you in London?" Arthur took a drink and shrugged as he shuffled on his feet.

"I'm not sure, yet. Thankfully I kept the townhouse, so...as long as I wish, really." Arthur replied with a smile. "The rain seems to be slowing. Thank you, for the drinks. And the towel. It was nice to see you." You smiled a little and nodded, taking the damp towel from Arthur when he handed it to you. You walked with him to the door and shuddered when the cold night air flooded into the hallway through the open door. As he put his coat and hat back on, he smiled to you and bowed his head. "Goodnight." With that, you watched as he walked down the street and disappeared behind a corner. In bed that night, your eyes remained glued to the towel you had abandoned on a nearby chair.

~~~1 Week Later~~~

"I'm telling you, it will be so fun! Isn't that right, Matthew?" Francis asked the Canadian, who simply chuckled and pushed his glasses up slightly.

"Hey, don't get me involved!" Matthew replied, making you laugh as Francis simply tutted and turned back to you. You had been invited to Francis' earlier that afternoon for some tea, although you now knew his ulterior motive.

"At least say you'll consider it?" Francis asked, you simply smiled and nodded. As soon as you did, a wide smile appeared on his face and he wrapped his arms around you. "Merveilleux! I promise to be on my best behaviour!"

"Where have I heard that empty promise before?" You asked, causing Matthew to laugh as he took a drink from his cup. "Thank you for a lovely afternoon, I'm feeling a little tired. Would you excuse me?" After Francis tried to walk you home numerous times, he finally resented and pressed kisses to both cheeks as he bid you goodbye at the door. All day, your mind had been restless. You couldn't focus on anything, you couldn't really hold a conversation with anybody. The night before you had had a bizarre dream- one you were unsure if it was actually a memory. You were dancing in an empty room, with no music playing. You could hear the very faint noise of someone humming, but no instruments accompanied the sound. You were dancing with Arthur- he looked younger, his hair was slightly messy and shorter than it was the last time you had seen him. The dream was so vivid you woke up smelling Arthur's cologne.

"You shouldn't stand on street corners, you know. People will get the wrong impression." A voice suddenly said, startling you and bringing you from your day dream. Quite right- you had stopped walking. You looked up and saw your house not far away, just across the street. You could even feel the large, heavy key in your coat pocket as your fingers gently brushed over it. "Hello? Are you alright?" You finally turned to see Arthur standing beside you when his hand touched your arm. When you saw his face he clearly noticed the shock on your face. "Don't worry, it's nothing substantial. Are you alright?"

"Who did this to you?" You asked, taking a closer look at the blood coming from his nose and busted lip. Blood was smeared across his chin, cheek and a little on his forehead. "Come on, I'm cleaning you up."

"Oh, no. You don't have to put yourself through the trouble, honestly. I'm fine." Arthur quickly said, however simply laughed and followed behind you when you turned to look at him. Once you had locked the door and lit some candles and lamps in the library, you set to work lighting the fire. "Oh, here. Let me. It's the least I can do." Arthur removed his jacket, set it carefully on the back of the couch and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows before he began placing coal on the fire. You smiled to yourself as you walked to the garden, retrieved some water from the pump outside before bringing it back in and heating it over the fire.

"Sit in the chair for me." You instructed, laughing when Arthur saluted and followed orders. You poured him a glass of whiskey and one for yourself before you removed the water from the fire and dipped in some cloth. "So? Who did it?" As you began to wipe away the drying blood, Arthur sighed deeply and shuffled in the chair.

"Just some thugs. I was walking and some jumped me." He informed you, you nodded silently- not knowing if that was the truth. "You really didn't have to do this. I'm grateful." With a smile, you simply shook your head and continued to clean the blood away. "You always did take care of me." You stopped brushing the cloth against Arthur's cheek and looked at him for a moment- he had a gentle smile on his lips and the fire seemed to dance in his green eyes. After a few moments, you cleared your throat and continued to wipe away the blood. As the damp cloth passed over his lip, he whinced in pain.

"I'm sorry. It won't take long." Was all you said, receiving a nod in response. When you had cleaned all the blood, Arthur took hold of your hand as you lifted the bowl of water from the floor. You looked down at him and smiled when he bowed his head slightly in thanks. You walked into the kitchen and took hold of the pendant around your neck, gripping it tightly as you closed your eyes. You were so lost in your own thoughts that you didn't hear Arthur come down the hall and enter the room.

"Would you like some help cleaning?" He asked, without thinking, you turned around and quickly answered.

"Stay. Just for a while, I mean. I feel I've hardly spoken to you since you came back." Arthur seemed a little surprised by your request. However, he soon smiled and nodded.

The two of you had been sat in the library for an hour or so, drinking and talking about old times. Arthur had moved from the chair to sit on the couch beside you some time ago, the fire was still lit however you had a blanket around you. You were sat with your legs on the couch, slightly pulled up to your chest.

"Do you remember the time we took the ferry to Ireland? My god, in all my seafaring years I've never seen a woman so green!" He informed you, causing you to laugh as you nodded. "Have you travelled by boat since?"

"Francis took us on a small boat in the French countryside a year or so ago. But... other than that I don't think the sea life is for me." You informed him, smiling when he laughed and nodded. When the wind howled loudly outside, you found your hand playing with the pendant beneath your dress once again. Noticing this, Arthur watched you for a moment with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you okay?" He asked, you simply nodded and smiled. However, when the quizzical look didn't leave his face, you sighed deeply and pulled the pendant out into view. When his eyes settled on it, they widened and his lips parted- though he didn't say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~4 Years Ago~~~

You reread the letter one more time, your eyes scanning the same words over and over again. You had been like this ever since you recieved it earlier that afternoon. Alfred had helped you to bed some hours ago and brought you some tea and food- both of which sat cold on the table where he had left it. Your eyes stung from crying, your cheeks were dry with the tears and your head pounded in pain. Alfred and Ivan had both come to check on you through the day, into the evening and even the night. As the clock struck 11PM, you vividly remember Ivan cradling you in his arms, singing gently to you a Russian lullaby.

"You have to sleep, sweet. Da? Sleep and in the morning, eat." He whispered before pressing a kiss to your hair. "Mark my words, if I see his face again he'll wish he hadn't been born."

~~~~

"You still have it?" Arthur asked as he took the pendant when you handed it to him, you simply nodded and smiled. You couldn't help but notice the joyful smile as he looked at the ring hanging on the piece of leather that had been concealed for the past years. You felt a little shocked by his reaction- the smile seemed to light up his face, showing the little wrinkles and dimples you had not seen for so many years. His eyes were bright and had a cheerful twinkle behind them, you could even see tears beading in them. "Hello, old friend! Long time no see, ey?" Arthur had always wore the ring before he placed it on the leather and gave it to you. It was a simple pewter band with a deep emerald coloured stone set inside.

"You should keep it." You said, causing Arthur to look across at you when he heard your voice. You stood from the couch and refilled both glasses, looking into the fire for a moment, wondering why Arthur hadn't replied. "It's yours, after all. You love that ring. I have no right to have kept it." When you turned around, you gasped quietly when you found Arthur standing behind you with one eyebrow raised. He ignored the glass as you held it out to him, so you set it down on the table and took a drink from your own. Arthur suddenly stepped closer to you and looked down at the ring in his hand.

"Do you remember what I told you? 'Whenever you feel afraid, hold this close to you. Keep it with you.' You've done that, all these years? Kept it on you...every day?" When he asked this, you nodded and noticed his expression change to what almost looked like adoration. "You sleep with it on?" Another nod. With a nod of his own, Arthur stepped closer to you and placed the ring back around your neck. You looked down at your chest and simply looked at the ring there, however when Arthur's hand rested on your cheek, your eyes travelled up to meet his. "You need this more than I do. I have my own good luck charm." Your hand began to fiddle with the ring and Arthur's free hand took it in his own to still it.

"Do you remember what you said? When you left?" You asked, your voice only slightly louder than a whisper. Arthur's eyebrow raised as he shook his head, causing you to smile a little as you nodded. "You told me the stone in this ring was an eye. Your eye. Always watching over me. You told me if I wore this, I'd never be alone. You'd always be here." You felt your eyes well with tears before they began to slowly roll down your cheek. Arthur's finger wiped them away as he nodded. "Sometimes I'd look into the stone...and pray that you'd come back. During a storm... I'd beg..." Arthur stepped even closer, closing the remaining gap between you both.

"I'm right here." He whispered before he pressed his lips to yours . You felt the glass slip from your hand before it smashed on the floor, splashing the whiskey against both of your legs. However, you didn't care. Your hands quickly settled on the sides of his neck as you kissed him back- whilst his free hand settled on the bottom of your back. You didn't know how long the two of you remained like that-time seemed to stand still. When the kiss finally did break, Arthur pressed his forehead to yours and placed one of your hands in the centre of his chest. "I'm right here." With that, you kissed him once again before Arthur effortlessly lifted you from the floor, your legs wrapped around his waist as your hands buried deep within his hair.

~~~2 Days Later~~~

You hadn't told anybody about the night you had spent with Arthur, nobody could know. If Alfred and Ivan found out they wouldn't stand for it. When you woke the next morning, Arthur was still fast asleep beside you. You couldn't remember the last time you had woken up so happy.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" When fingers clicked in front of your face, you startled and brought your mind back into the current moment. Alfred sat back in his chair and laughed as he shook his head. "Hey, she's back! Where did you go?"

"I just...zoned out, sorry." Was all you replied with before you took a large drink from your tea. Alfred and Francis continued their conversation, meanwhile Ivan was watching you with a somewhat cold glare. When he stood from the table and smiled down to you, you suddenly felt a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach.

"Would you mind helping me in the study?" Was all he asked you before leaving the room- not giving you a chance to reply. When you closed the door behind you Ivan was already waiting in the hallway for you. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a stern, concerned look on his face. "What's going on? You never zone out like that." You simply shook your head. "Prekrati eto*, I know you and your brother like the back of my hand and I know when something isn't right."

"I'm tired. I haven't slept the last few nights because of nightmares and...I just feel unwell." You blurted out, noticing the look of surprise on Ivan's face. "I'm sorry, I just really don't feel good. I'm going to go home and try to sleep." For a moment, you thought Ivan knew you were lying. However he simply nodded and embraced you tightly. There was something so comforting about Ivan's hugs.

"Bednyazhka**. I will tell them why you left. Please eat and have some more tea, Da?" Was all he said, smiling when you nodded before he pressed a kiss to your hair. When you returned home, you locked the door behind to and rested your back against it with a deep sigh. You allowed your coat to fall from your shoulders and pool on the floor, simply leaving it there as you walked upstairs to bed. You couldn't sleep,no matter how hard you squeezed your eyes shut. The wind soon began to pick up, after that the rain started. You were laid on your side in a ball, your hands holding the pillow over your ears when the thunder and lightening started. You brought one hand to clutch onto the ring as your eyes squeezed shut, tears fell from them and rolled down your cheeks, dampening your neck and collar bones. When you heard a loud, almost frantic banging on the door- you couldn't help but sigh deeply.

"Alfred, please go away." You said to yourself, screaming once again when a bright crack of lightening lit the room. When the banging at the door continued, you groaned and quickly threw the blanket from you and ran down the stairs, stopping half way when the thunder clapped again. "Alfred, please go. I want to be alone." However, he didn't leave. In fact, the banging got louder and heavier. With a deep sigh, you unlocked the door and threw it open. Arthur was soaking wet- he didn't have a coat or waistcoat, nor a tie on, only his shirt and trousers. When your eyes met his, you instantly burst into tears and collapsed onto the floor, Arthur lunged forward and caught you before you hit the floor. The door slammed shut just as you both landed at the bottom of the stairs- he held you to his chest, tightly squeezing you between his legs as his arms cradled you. You buried your face into his soaked shirt and clung to it as you tried to stop crying.

"I'm here. I'm here. You're safe." He whispered as he began to slowly rock you back and forth, pressing kisses to the top of your head as he did. You don't know how long you were sat down there- when you noticed Arthur had stopped rocking, you moved your eyes to the small windows beside the door and saw the rain had stopped. The wind had died down and the thunder and lightening had rolled away. Arthur's breath was slow and calm, you thought for a moment he had fallen to sleep. When you sat up to face him, however, he was smiling gently at you as his head was resting against the wall.

"You're clothes...they're still wet." Was all you could manage to say. Arthur looked down at the damp shirt stuck to his chest and shrugged to you. "Here... let me dry them." When you sat on your knees and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, Arthur's hands stilled your own as he watched you- not yet moving his head.

"They're fine. Are you okay?" He asked, you kept your eyes on the buttons, not moving them to look at his large hands holding yours or to look up at him. For a moment, a tense silence set on the hallway as neither of you moved, spoke or, it felt like, breathed.

"You'll get sick. I'll dry them and make you a hot bath." Was all you replied, standing and making your way upstairs. You began to fill the bathtub and noticed your hands were shaking as you added rose petals to the water, making sure it was hot enough. You didn't hear Arthur climb the stairs or enter the room. When you felt a hand gently touch the centre of your back, your eyes closed and you felt tears begin to roll down your cheeks once again.

"Would you have preferred me not to come back?" He asked, causing you to open your eyes and simply watch the water falling into the bath. "I'm sorry. I saw the rain and the lightening and... I hated the idea of you here alone. Scared. Curled up in bed with the pillow over your head... that's how I always used to find you. If I've stepped over a boundary then I'm sorry. I only wanted to-" Arthur stopped talking when he heard your crying. "Hey... what's wrong?"

"You came for me." You whispered. You heard a small, faint gasp from Arthur when he heard this. You turned to face him and smiled a little when you saw his expression- it was one of shock mixed with happiness and bewilderment. "You really came." With that, you threw your arms around him and buried your face deep into his neck, taking in his scent. Arthur's hands settled on the bottom of your back and he pressed a kiss to the side of your neck.

"Of course I did." Was all he replied.

"Germany really is a nice place. The food is nice, not as nice as English food, of course." Arthur told you with a wink before he took a drink from his glass, causing you to laugh. "Gilbert took me to some pretty...interesting night time spots. Some of the women there are, now let's see, how should I word this? They're....rugged? Some more so than myself." This caused you to laugh again as you took a drink from your own glass. Arthur was sitting in the bath whilst you were sitting in the window box. He had told you more stories of his travels and of his friends in Germany. "I think you'd like it." You stood with a laugh and took his glass from the floor, walking to the cabinet in the corner where you had placed the whiskey bottle.

"Are you saying I'm rugged?" You asked, hearing him chuckle in return before he dipped his head below the hot water. When he came back up and sat forward, you almost gasped when you saw large scars across the backs of his shoulders that you hadn't noticed those weeks before. They were deep, harsh looking scars.

"No, of course I'm not. We should visit. I told Gilbert a lot about you. I'm sure he'd be delighted to meet you." Arthur said, bringing your attention away from the scars. When you placed the glass back down on the floor, a wet hand slid into your own, causing you to look down at him. "This water is sublime. You should join me."

"Don't you remember when you said that before? The water level rose too high and soaked the bathroom?" You asked with an eyebrow raised, smiling when Arthur burst into laughter and nodded. "Stay the night." When you said this, a small smile appeared on his face as he slowly nodded.

*- Stop that

**- Poor thing


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Possible trigger subjects

"Wake up! Wake up! Please, just open your eyes! Arthur, listen to my voice, open your eyes. Please, stay with me!" You cried as you shook his hand briskly. Still no movement. "Arthur! Help...someone help me, please! Arthur, wake up!" You harshly slapped his cheek and gasped when you saw his eyelids flutter. "Yes! That's it! Just open them!"

"W...where am-" Arthur said in a hushed, fragile voice that made him sound like a young boy. You noticed some of your tears land on his cheeks and wiped them away gently as you smiled comfortingly down to him.

"Shh... just relax, love. You're at home. In your study." You gently smoothed his hair backwards with your hand repeatedly as you watched his eyes slowly scan the room around him.

"You're hand... it's bleeding." Arthur said as he tried to sit up, but groaned loudly and slumped back into your arms. You simply shook your head and pressed a kiss to his hair. "Did... did I do that?"

"No, sweetheart. I had an accident with some glass, that's all." As you replied, you felt your eyes welling up with tears once again. He couldn't remember anything- it was as though he had received a heavy blow to the head. When you looked behind you, you sighed deeply when you saw the injection laying on the floor by your foot with a small spatter of blood beside it. Your mind was suddenly brought back to Arthur's arm- the blood was still trickling from the small mark as it slowly trickled down his forearm, towards his wrist. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

~~~

"I'm telling you, you'd love it! Warmer weather, culture! Those rolling fields and vineyards that seem to go on forever and ever, lillies as far as the eye can see." Arthur said passionately as he blew the cigarette smoke into the air. He was laid with his head on your bare lap, gazing up at the ceiling as he spoke, as though he could see what he was speaking about there. When he handed you the cigarette, he kept his eyes on you as he smiled. "Gilbert has some property out there. A holiday house in the South. Just the two of us." You simply smiled down to him and continued to smoke. Arthur suddenly sat upright and laid himself on top of you, pressing kisses to the side of your neck and collar bone. "We could spend every day like this. Together, in bed...naked." When his nose nuzzeled the side of your neck and he pressed kisses behind your ear, you chuckled and squirmed beneath him as it tickeled your skin.

"We've spent the last three days like that. Aren't you bored of it yet?" You asked him, smiling when you handed him the cigarette back. He took it and simply smiled down to you as he shook his head. Arthur had been here since the night of the storm and the two of you had barely moved. You felt like a girl again, butterflies floated around your stomach whenever he smiled at you or laughed.

"Just promise me you'll think about it?" He asked as he stubbed out the cigarette. You smiled and nodded up to him before he kissed you once again. 

~~

Three days had passed since Arthur had left and you still felt like you were walking on air. 

"Someome seems happy." Francis commented as he watched you. He was smoking as he leant on his elbows on the table. The afternoon breeze blew through his hair as he sat and smiled at you. When you turned to look at him, he raised one eyebrow before he put out his cigarette and took a drink from his tea. "Does tending to your garden really please you so much?" You turned back to your flowers and continued to cut the stems, placing them in the basket beside you. 

"Life is just...good at the moment. That is all! The weather is finally looking up, Alfred and Ivan are happier than ever... I'm happy, too." You replied, smiling to yourself when you heard Francis chuckle. When he knelt beside you and took your hand, you turned to look at him and noticed his eyes were filled with something as he looked at you. "Francis? What is it?" 

"Oh, nothing. It is just lovely to see you so cheerful." He replied in a low tone of voice. When you noticed his head moving closer to yours, you were relieved when you heard a voice calling you from inside. "Bon Dieu!*" Was all he said before he stood and walked back to the table. When you saw Ivan step out of the house and into the garden, he smiled when he saw you and slightly bowed to Francis- who simply nodded and lit another cigarette. 

"Good afternoon! Alfred has sent me, do you happen to have a spare travel case? He seems to want to take everything with us." Ivan asked, taking your hands and helping you to your feet. He smiled when you nodded, picked up the basket of flowers and followed you inside. Francis remained outside to finish his cigarette. Ivan and Alfred were going on a two week holiday to Scotland- Alfred had wanted to visit ever since he was a boy. It took you a short while to find the spare case, however when you handed it to Ivan he thanked you with a sweet smile. "Ah, wonderful! Thank you very much. Please excuse me, I better get back before Alfred decides to take the bathtub with him." 

"Ivan, here. Give it to Al." When you handed him one of your freshly cut roses, Ivan took a deep smell and smiled as he bowed his head in thanks. He embraced you tightly before he left. "Sorry about that. Would you like another..." You trailed off your sentence when you couldn't find Francis-his coat and hat were also gone from the hook in the hallway. "...drink." 

~~~1 Year Ago~~~

You allowed yourself to completely fall apart as Francis embraced you. Your hands clutched onto his shirt as you cried, your tears dampening his chest. One hand settled on the bottom of your back whilst the other brushed down the back of your hair comfortingly. 

"You poor thing." He whispered before he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. "You don't deserve this. You deserve to be happy, to be around better people than him." 

"He's the only person I want to be around, Francis. I can't be without him." You managed to reply before you resumed crying. When you felt Francis sit back, his hands gently held your face as he wiped away your tears. The two of you simply remained like that for a short while, looking at each other. When you noticed Francis' head moving closer to yours- you felt confused. However, when his lips touched yours, you quickly broke the kiss and sat back a little. 

*- Good God!


End file.
